Penny In The Gutter
by frumpyrox
Summary: Life at home sucks. What's better than running away across the country? I'll tell you. Finding love. sasunaru sasukecentric .DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! Yes, I'm totally aware of the fact that I haven't been writing much. Forgive me, lol. **

**This story _does _start out completely sad, hopeless, and depressing, but trust me on this, it CHANGES. The first two chapters are just starting up the story so you get a good idea of what poor Sasuke has grown up with. So don't be all, "This is too angsty. I'm not gonna read it anymore."**

**GIVE IT A CHANCE! I PROMISE YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED.

* * *

Chapter 1...The Good Old Days.**

I remember it perfectly. I was sitting in my room on the floor prying through all my little toys looking for all the colorful building blocks. Each one was stacked on top of a bigger one until there were no more left to pile up. I'd carefully tear it down and try to find a more efficient way to build it up again.

Then, my mother came in with her face flaring with anger. Her sleek and neat dark hair was pulled back into a bun, but some hair had recently gotten free of its hold and flew around her face, giving her a stressed out appearance.

She stormed up to me and kicked my blocks down and snatched my shoulders and pulled me up with my feet dangling helplessly below.

"What the hell are you doing!? I thought I told you to do your homework! This," she kicked my box of toys across the room and I winced when all the stuff inside smacked the wall. I could feel her nails sinking into my skin as she tightened her grip. "is _not _homework!!"

I was crying with fear. I could already tell she was ready to hit me. She always did when I did something she didn't exactly like. "Momma, I did. I did do my homework. I promise, I did!" I could hear my voice trembling.

She began to shake me violently as she spoke again. "Then you should be studying! I don't want an idiot son! You have to have top grades! Understand!?" I nodded repeatedly until she dropped me like trash onto the hard wood flooring.

"Get to work! And clean up this room. It's a total mess and disgrace!" She gave me a small but rough kick to the side as I sobbed. "Stop it! You look pathetic. What a son I have, tch." And then she left.

That was when I was four or five. I can't exactly remember. Then there was this one time when I was... eleven? Yeah, that sounds about right.

So I was walking home from school and I saw this kid Kyo close behind, so I waited until he caught up with me. Man, he and I couldn't have been much different in terms of appearance back then. I have no idea where he is now, but whatever.

His hair was this wild silver and white mix that was spiky and shit, and his eyes were this extremely light blue. Me, on the other hand, I have black as hell hair and matching eyes.

I guess I get it from my dad, since my mom has dark blue eyes. Everyone says I get my hair and eyes from my dad and everything else like my face and thin figure from my mom. Whatever, I get my spiky hair from my uncle, I think.

Anyways, we were talking about this one kid who had a huge wedgie today, but no one ever said anything. We were laughing so hard, I think the whole neighborhood heard us. Well, we finally were at my house in front of the familiar tall gates.

I said bye to him and continued on my way toward the door as he kept walking home a few blocks up. I went in and saw my dad glaring at me from the sofa as he smoked a long cigar. I could feel his anger radiating off of him, creating a very intimidating atmosphere. My stomach was already churning.

He gruffly gestured for me to get closer. I swallowed hard as my mouth went dry and I silently did as instructed. "Sit." He demanded. I sat on my knees in front of him with my eyes fixated on my hands in my lap.

Suddenly, I felt my hair almost ripping at the roots as he yanked my head up so I was looking straight into his eyes. "Why are you so late?" His voice was poison in my ears. It burned and stung with intense pain.

"I was only talking-" He yanked my hair back so my neck my straining and a few hairs finally ripped. I yelped in surprised, yet expected pain. "Don't you **ever **talk back to me! I will not tolerate such foolish behavior such as this nonsense you tell me! You are to come straight home! I don't want you slacking off and acting like a moron for the whole world to see. Understand?"

That's one thing about my parents that will always piss me off. They'd always say, "Understand?" It just got so annoying after they'd say it over and over again, y'know?

"Give me your arm." He demanded. I knew what was coming and was almost stupid enough to hesitate and not give him my arm. He narrowed his eyes at the circular mark that was a fading red. It had been a week or so since the last time he had punished me this way. I guess he was ready for it again. Too bad I wasn't..

He plucked the smelly cigar from his mouth and stamped the burning end right on the scar. I bit back a scream as my arm was screaming inside with the unbearable searing pain raging up it. He finally put the stupid cigar back in his stupid mouth.

"Now go to your room and do your homework. Don't come out until your completely done." He shoved me away as I ran with tears streaming down my cheeks as I turned away running.

Another thing about my parents that I will never understand is that everything that I did would automatically affect my grades, future, family reputation...anything and everything. I couldn't play with my friends after school, I always had to study, study, study. It was like, if I didn't go over the entire textbook every single night, I'd be the idiot of the bunch.

But what other choices did I have? More cigar burns? Another bruise that would be tender and visible for weeks? And in the end, I'd still have to go over my books..

And don't think I'm just gonna take this quietly. No, I'm leaving. Just as soon as I turn sixteen. Then I'm leaving. Gone for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to say, since I'm posting this right after I posted the first chapter; Uhmmm... OH! If there's anyone out there who's read or is reading the twilight series (y'know, twilight, new moon and eclipse so far), let me know in your review! Just curious, lol. **

* * *

**Chapter 2...Not My Birthday, Close Enough.**

I woke up to the sunshine blazing into my eyes through the window. I groaned and turned over, not exactly feeling cheery like a rainbow at that moment. But that didn't stop my God forsaken mother from banging on the door for me to get up.

I threw the covers off of me and shivered as the cold nailed my skin. I stiffled back a needed yell of stress. I desperately wanted to yell at her to leave me alone for once. It was Saturday morning and only forty-five after six. But I knew better. I was scared of my mother. I admit it. And if her beatings and tormenting didn't do the job, she'd call in my father to beat the crap out of me.

So I rummaged my closet for something to wear and just pulled a grey shirt and some skinny jeans. Baggy clothes were never too appealing to me. They'd just drag and get in the way. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

"Sasuke, must you wear such horrid clothes?" My mother said with a wrinkled nose.

"I'm sorry, mother.." And I sat down to eat the bland toast and orange juice quietly. I could feel my father's glare on me.

I admit it. I'm too afraid to ever actually stand up for myself. If someone were to say shit to my face, I wouldn't say anything. I couldn't. I'm just too scared I'd get killed or something.

When I finished, I got up and put my plates in the sink and walked upstairs to my room. As I sat on the edge of my bed, I tried to figure out what to do. It's not like I really had any friends. My parents wouldn't let me go see them anyways. So I finally settled with pulling my suitcase from the top of my closet and filling it with all I needed.

It was a bit early to be packing, but hell, I had nothing else to do! I piled in my boxers, socks, some shirts, a jacket, plenty of jeans and a couple pairs of shoes. Trust me, it wasn't a small piece of luggage, either.

Yes, as you might've guessed, I was getting ready to leave this hell hole. My birthday was a little over a week away, but since I was so bored, I figured, what the hell, leave now. I know, I know.. Stupid reason, right? Well, the world is stupid, so whatever.

Actually, I take that back. I wasn't being stupid. I was being smart to tell you the truth. My parents were leaving to meet some friends for brunch later and that would be my perfect opportunity to scram. So yes, I'm a genius.

It took me no more than ten minutes to stuff the suitcase and zip it up good. _Now what? _I dropped down on the bed again and stared at the fat luggage. Again, I stood and went to my dresser to scoop up the small things I could fit in my messenger bag. You know, the essentials. My ipod, some eyeliner, all the loose change I could find and this little thing of tissues. I don't know, it was just sitting there and I didn't see anything else that I wanted.

"Sasuke! Study, mister! I don't want you slacking at all! You hear me!?" I winced on reflex and and then made my way to my desk where I slumped into the old wooden chair and flipped open my text book. A couple of fresh bruises right before my departure didn't sound too appealing..

This was it. They mumbled out a good bye and jumped into their Porsche. I watched from the living room window as they pulled out of the driveway and sped off to the old country club to meet with some old farts.

I wasted no time at all and grabbed the phone to call up a taxi. As I gave my address to the lady, I searched upstairs in my parents' forbidden room for some extra cash. I was gonna take what I could, since I planned on getting as far away from the "family" who has so kindly sheltered me up to this very day.

Bingo. After yanking open multiple drawers, I found a couple of twenties and a lifetime supply of change. I felt my bag getting heavy from all the coins. I'd have to go to the bank and get some bills instead. If I wanted this to be a successful runaway, I'd need to be as swift and light as possible.

I paced in the kitchen, throwing a few chewy bars and such into my bag for the trip. I jumped when I heard the honk outside and practically flew with my luggage in tow out the door. The tacky yellow cab was right there. My freedom was inevitable. _Thank God._

I told the guy to drive me to the airport. I had over two thousand bucks on me. Yeah, searching the house really pays off in the end. Literally.

As we left the neighborhood and got on the highway, I suddenly became very interested in the cars around us. There were couples in hybrids, parents and their kids in mini vans, single people in small SUVs and everything in between. Were their any other teens trying to escape the places they are oh too familiar with? How many of those families in the cars were truly happy? How many were secretly corrupt? I would never know.

Soon enough, this stupid taxi was pulling up to the airport and was turned around, obviously ready to chase me if I was thinking about running. I nervously handed the fee and fidgeted my way out of the vehicle. I know I've got issues, sue me. People just freak me out. Maybe I'd be better off alone in the woods or something. Whatever.

I had my two bags, my passport, plane ticket (ordered secretly in advance) and my heart in my throat. It felt like my parents were hiding somewhere, ready to pounce on me and smash me into a bloody pulp at any second. Paranoid? Yes. Ready to just turn around? Hell no.

My hand instinctively combed through my hair, not expecting nor finding any knots. I picked that habit up randomly when I was little. I always do it when I feel like I'm about to freak out. So the right side of my head never has knots.

It didn't take long for me to get through security and find my gate number. The plane smelled of musky cleaning supplies and odd perfume. The flight attendant kept bothering me, asking me if I needed anything at all and to _personally _let her know as soon as their was a problem. We hadn't even taken off yet and she was practically on my lap! And the worst part? All I could do was shyly and politely reassure her that I was perfectly fine and I'd be sure to find her if I needed something. And then she'd be on her giggly way back to the nose of the plane to blush and gloat to the other lady about her extremely intimate conversation with me. Whatever..

I don't know.. It was weird. No matter how seemingly annoying she was, I was craving her kindness. It was so foreign to me, but addictive. I know it was fake and she was flirting _and _was being paid to be overly pleasant, but still... I'm seriously screwed up in the head..

I stared out the window as the plane began to leap off the runway and into the air. Soon enough we were soaring over and away from Connecticut.. the place where I had been cruelly beaten, forced to be the top student, smacked when I wasn't and traumatized daily... and on the way to my future home...Miami, Florida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just as promised, here is the next chapter. I know it's not that long, but hey! Something is better than nothing, right?**

* * *

Chapter..3...Here We Go.

As soon as I grabbed my luggage, the remains of my life in Connecticut, I got a taxi and headed out to a small motel by the beach. It had a perfect view of the ocean and didn't smell much like some other motels.

I slipped on some sandals and headed out to the sandy grounds that ended in the dark but refreshing waves of Miami. People clustered all in and around the sand, making it hard for me to get any closer to the water. The salt in the air seemed to open my lungs as I finally inhaled deeply.

Right as I found a nice empty patch of sand, I plopped down in it, soaking in the new scenery. Though I was trying hard not to stare in disgust at this huge lady in a bright green string bikini with all her jiggly blubber melting over it. I still shutter at the memory..

Anyways, one thing that did distract me was this little kid right next to the water, building a sand castle. He was totally concentrated and did not once look up from his creation. An older couple, obviously his parents, came toward him smiling and complimented the sand mound. His dad asked "serious" questions about the support and structure while his mom kissed him on the top of his head and gently ruffled his hair.

My parents would've screamed at me for taking part in such a foolish and immature activity instead of organizing my sock drawer or something. Even at the age of five, I was supposed to act fifty. I felt my chest go numb with anxiety and the common desperate yearning I face for such attention. If only that kid knew how lucky he really was..

I rubbed my chest absently like I always do, hoping it would stop the uncomfortable pangs of emptiness. Just as I was reaching the point of rolling over into a ball of pity, I was slammed into the sand by some huge rock something.

Still in shock, I felt half of the weight shift off of me. I immediately thought it was my father getting ready to pound me, but instead it was this guy who seemed about my age.

"Ah! Sorry, man! I didn't see you there!" I blushed at how much personal space he was violating here. Did he even notice? He finally got up and brushed himself off after offering a hand to haul me up as well. I was extremely hesitant, but took his hand anyway.

He sheepishly scratched his blond head of spikes and shot me a toothy grin. "Name's Naruto. I haven't seen you here before. Tourist?" His blue eyes sparked with curiousity.

"..Uhm, not really. I-I'm thinking of moving here, actually." I mentally cursed myself to hell for the unavoidable stutter. I couldn't help it. It's a habit I formed ever since my mom began smacking me every time I answered improperly or incorrectly.

"Really? Hey, that's awesome! Where ya from?" I was about to answer when suddenly this pink-haired girl and older man came jogging up to us.

"Hey Kakashi! This is.." He trailed off awkwardly. I blushed stupidly when I realized I hadn't properly introduced myself.

"Sorry. Sasuke Uchiha." I pushed past my lips.

"Very nice to meet you, Sasuke." He gave a short wave as the girl started talking.

"My name's Sakura! Are you from around here?" She was almost as curious as Naruto.

"N-no. I just got here from Connecticut." All three of them seemed to almost glare at me. I instinctively began to panic and tried very hard not to tremble as usual. God, I'm pathetic.

"So you're a tourist?" She said slowly.

"Not really, Sakura. He says he's thinking of moving down here." Naruto beamed, completely abandoning his glaring party.

Sakura immediately lightened up as she visibly loosened. "Oh. Okay. Phew, sorry. I'm just not huge on tourists. They get in the way, y'know?" She gave me a half-smile.

Naruto tapped my arm lightly to get my attention. I controlled my usual flinch from physical contact..sort of.

"Why don't you come with us? We were gonna head out for some food. Whadda ya say?"

"Uh, sure. I guess I'm kinda hungry." Kakashi exchanged this suspicious glance with Sakura and Naruto seemed blissfully unaware. She could barely stifle her giggle. It was pretty obvious that I was part of their amusement. Naruto too, I think.

Still, just as quick as I got to the beach, I was soon on my way again.

* * *

**Reviews are my drug. Please send them to me so I stay alive!! Yes, this was the very first and official narusasu incounter!!! How was it..?**

**happy unbirthday (but happy BIRTHDAY to my buddy victor. it's on october 30th, so w/e.)**

**--frumpyrox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I can't tell you guys how bad I feel about taking so long to update. I just have so much to do lately, it's killing me! All of my chaos is actually revolving around next year. You see, I'm trying to get into this art school, DASH. It's like one of the best in the country and stuff. The website is dashschool . o r g. **

**Anyways, I'm so busy working on my sketchbook and portfolio, leaving me with pretty much no time at all for fanfiction.. As soon as I find out I'm accepted or rejected from the school, I'll be back to fanfiction waaaayyyy more often.**

* * *

Chapter..4...A Side Order Of Emotions 

We walked back off the sand and into the small parking lot. Sakura chattered with Kakashi and Naruto acted as my personal guide.

"See that? That's the Lincoln Theatre, and that's the mall." He said, pointing at the large glass-windowed building.

"Uhm, what mall?" I asked hesitantly.

"Right there! Lincoln Road. It's just blocks and streets of shops and stuff. Totally awesome."

"Yeah! I'm addicted." Sakura beamed.

They lead me through the half-crowded streets and towards a small restaurant. Johnny Rocket's. I've only been there once back home and I barely remember it.

The place was small and had some real oldies playing, like The Twist and songs by the Beach Boys. We sat in the booth, me next to Naruto and the other two across from us.

Our cheery waitress came over to greet us, but I could barely pay attention. I was so aware of every speck of skin on my side that was becoming warm from Naruto's heat. Somehow I realized it was my turn to order a drink so I quickly muttered "Coke." and she left with a smile.

"So what's a cutie like you doing down here all alone?" Sakura asked casually. Even though I felt no attraction to this girl, her words made me flame up.

"I-I left home." Damn this freaking stutter.

"How old are you, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. I felt everyone's eyes on me, so it was hard to lift my gaze. And when I did, I was locked by Kakashi's firm stare.

"Six..Sixteen.." I said.

"Quite young to be traveling alone, don't you think?" I winced, afraid he'd try hurt me for my obvious stupidity. But the pain I was so accommodated to never came.

Naruto nudged me slightly, making me bite my lip shyly. "Hey, man. You okay? I mean, no offense, but you've been super quiet and uptight."

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I insisted. Still, I knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Here ya go!" The waitress came, spreading out our drinks and ready to write down our orders.

"I'll have the Cheese and Bacon burger." Kakashi started.

"I'd like the chicken tenders and cheese fries. We can share, guys." Sakura said.

"Hm.. Gimme a nice fat Original Burger!" Naruto cheered.

I just asked for a side of onion rings. Meat wasn't my style.

"Alright then, I'll turn in the orders and your food should be out shortly!"

"Thanks." Kakashi said cooly. The woman was left speechless, completely awe struck by his charm.

"Your..Your..wel..come..." She said, still in a daze, and then slowly retreated back to the kitchen.

"Still got it!" Kakashi gloated. Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto groaned.

"So where do you plan on staying?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm, not really sure. I guess I'll stay at a motel until-"

"No way! I will not allow such a hot emo babe like you to live out on the streets like a dog!" She exploded, swinging her arms in the air and whacking Kakashi in the process.

"Sakura," Naruto laughed. "he's a little stunned, take it easy!" Then he began to crack up at my expression I'm guessing.

"Thank..you..?" I said, still not sure how to take in that freaky outburst.

"You can stay with me, I have a spare bedroom." Kakashi offered.

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to put him out or anything. The last thing I wanted to do was make anyone uncomfortable.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. Plus, you don't seem like the street type, so if we were to let you stay at a hotel, you'd get shot or something. Miami isn't known for its sweet and wonderful people, you know."

"Don't worry, Sasuke!" Naruto slung an arm around my shoulders. "We'll take care of you!" I never wanted it to leave. I just.. I can't explain it so easily, but it was comforting and made me feel...safe..and like I actually _belonged. _And if I was getting even just a drop of that feeling, I would know I'd be back and craving more. I am.

"Here it is!" The waitress is officially my number one enemy. As soon as the food was put on the table, his arm abandoned my shoulders. Roar.

"All right!" Naruto shoved that burger stacked with all that crap in it in his mouth and pretty much destroyed it. I just picked at my onion rings.

"Okay, you only have those bags, right?" Sakura asked, suddenly using a very business-like tone.

"Yeah." I replied quietly, not so comfortable with one-on-one conversation, which I could feel this leading to.

"After we're done here, we'll drop your crap at his place. Sound good?" Everyone nodded.

God, did I miss his arm on my shoulders.

* * *

**Please review and then check out my profile. At the top, there's a link to a poll. It will make life way easier for me if you guys would oh so kindly vote on it. Thank youuuu!!!**

**btw, this chapter was really kind of a filler so I can put together the big stuff next chapter. Sorry if it was really dull.-.-; oh, let me know if you want me to start adding recaps from the previous chapters!**

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	5. Update Notice

I'm sorry to say that for many reasons, I will not be updating until March 2008. Midterms are around the corner, my grades aren't very pleasing, and life has been throwing some crap at me that I seriously need to take care of. I'm just guessing that by March, things will have settled, but again, I'm just guessing.

You guys are awesome and I know how annoying it is to have to wait forever for a story to be updated.. It's even more annoying to know that I'm one of those authors that end up putting readers through this, lol.

Again, please be patient. This is a bother to me, too. I appreciate your amazing support. See you in 2008.

happy channukah

merry christmas

happy kwaanza

happy new year's

happy i-don't-believe-in-holidays and

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox

signing out


	6. Chapter 6

**Watsup peoples!!! Okay, so here's the deal. I finished my auditions for the art school I want to get into and midterms ended a looong time ago. And since I'm in a good mood, it's raining like hell and I'm being a loser with nothing better to do, here's the next chapter!!! And guess what? It's not March yet! (That's when I said I'd update.)**

**Oh, for your convenience, I added a fat recap just to jump your memory a bit. If it doesn't help, maybe skim the chapters. That'll help, lol. Remember, this is the story about Sasuke getting abused by his folks, and then running away to Miami. Now I'm positive you won't confuse this story with another. **

Okay, MOVING ON!

**Recap**

"So where do you plan on staying?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm, not really sure. I guess I'll stay at a motel until-"

"No way! I will not allow such a hot emo babe like you to live out on the streets like a dog!" She exploded, swinging her arms in the air and whacking Kakashi in the process.

"Sakura," Naruto laughed. "he's a little stunned, take it easy!" Then he began to crack up at my expression I'm guessing.

"Thank..you..?" I said, still not sure how to take in that freaky outburst.

"You can stay with me, I have a spare bedroom." Kakashi offered.

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to put him out or anything. The last thing I wanted to do was make anyone uncomfortable.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. Plus, you don't seem like the street type, so if we were to let you stay at a hotel, you'd get shot or something. Miami isn't known for its sweet and wonderful people, you know."

"Don't worry, Sasuke!" Naruto slung an arm around my shoulders. "We'll take care of you!" I never wanted it to leave. I just.. I can't explain it so easily, but it was comforting and made me feel...safe..and like I actually _belonged. _And if I was getting even just a drop of that feeling, I would know I'd be back and craving more. I am.

"Here it is!" The waitress is officially my number one enemy. As soon as the food was put on the table, his arm abandoned my shoulders. Roar.

"All right!" Naruto shoved that burger stacked with all that crap in it in his mouth and pretty much destroyed it. I just picked at my onion rings.

"Okay, you only have those bags, right?" Sakura asked, suddenly using a very business-like tone.

"Yeah." I replied quietly, not so comfortable with one-on-one conversation, which I could feel this leading to.

"After we're done here, we'll drop your crap at his place. Sound good?" Everyone nodded.

God, did I miss his arm on my shoulders.

**End Recap**

**--**

**--**

**--**

_Plop plop.. plap plop.. plap plap.. plop.. _I peered past the dumpster anxiously, praying that they wouldn't find me. I laced my fingers together and pressed them near my eyes. I inhaled sharply, halting a sob that was expanding in my gut...

_Five hours earlier..._

"M'kay, this is our stop." Naruto told me, tugging at my sleeve.

We piled out of the bus, ignoring the vile stench of of the exhaust as it rolled off ahead. Kakashi lived in an apartment building with a very crappy paint job. The walls were peeling their pasty orange skins here and there, littering the withered up flower beds that were scattered around the cement path leading inside.

Once we stepped into the lobby, I wasn't surprised to find that it wasn't any more pleasant than it was outside. Kakashi absently waved at the man behind the desk and led us to the tiny elevator. I was about to ask to take the stairs, since the floor of the box creaked uncertainly..but..the stairs couldn't have been much better.

Okay, okay. That wasn't my reason for stepping into the box of my certain doom. Just as I looked up from the floor of the elevator, my nose grazed Naruto's shoulder. I didn't realize that we were so crammed in there until it was too late.

My cheeks were flaming with shock from the unpredicted contact, but I just prayed they weren't red. Tch. Fat chance, right? Just my luck. I dared to look up and saw Sakura staring at me with a smirk and arched eyebrows. Her eyes were gleaming with amusement.

I looked away immediately, my face still on fire. I mentally cursed myself for blowing something as stupid as this out of proportion. Naruto didn't even notice!

The elevator came to a tugging stop and the doors shuttered open. "Excuse the smell. The neighbors are total animals." Kakashi sighed.

He unlocked the door and showed me to my room as I cautiously looked around. I awkwardly dropped my bags at the foot of the bed and went back out to the small living room.

Naruto and Kakashi were out on the balcony and Sakura was sitting on the sofa, staring smugly at me. Dammit.

"So, wanna explain?" She asked, faking innocence.

"What?" My voice was a little shaky, totally giving me away. But what did it matter? She already knew.

"Oh, please. Don't give me any crap. I saw you blushing in the elevator after you bumped your face into Naruto. Now start talking." If it wasn't for her pink hair, I swear I would've crapped myself right there.

I stood like a moron, searching for some excuse. But the truth of the matter was that _I _didn't even know why I was so flustered by it. For once in my life, I was glad that my expression was easily read. She seemed to pick up on my confusion and tapped the seat next to her.

For some reason, I guess out of habit, I obeyed. I sat next to her, but edged away as far as humanly possible. Close contact still freaks the hell out of me.

She glanced over at the two outside behind me and I mimicked her, checking to see what they were doing. They seemed very caught up with watching a squirrel as it stuffed a twig in its mouth, so she cleared her throat to grab my attention.

"I don't like to dilly-dally around in a conversation, so I'm gonna get straight to the point. Are you gay?" I choked on my spit as it took me a few seconds to digest what she just asked me.

"Gay?" I thought aloud. She stared at me seriously and all I could do was sit there, unable to speak. My family has a hatred for homosexuals, but even at a young age, I somehow knew their disgust for them was unreasonable.

But _me? Gay? _I just couldn't even think it through completely. I never had a crush on a girl before, but neither have I found guys any more appealing. It wasn't-

"Sasuke, I don't have anything against gay people and neither do they. In fact, I-"

"I'm not gay!" I blurted quickly. Despite the fact that I didn't even finish thinking, the words just pushed their way out. It wasn't that I was worried that I might actually be a homosexual, it was just that I didn't want to have something about me that stood out.

If I was too different, I would have less people to hide behind. No one would protect me. I mean, all throughout my childhood I was never protected from the cruel minds and punishments of my parents, but now that they're out of the picture, why would I want to put myself back in that situation? Never.

"Uhm, alright.." She seemed a little bit shocked by my bursting response, but oh well. She'd get over it.

"Sorry, I just highly doubt that I'm gay. I think I might be claustrophobic or something, so I just got a little freaked when I realized how close together we were in the elevator.." A nice pat on the back was deserved. Plus, it's pretty true. It _was _a bit unnerving to notice how cramped in there we were.

"Well, if you want, we can always t-"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAANN!!! THE FREAKY SQUIRRELL IS HELL-SENT!!! IT'S THREATENING TO EAT MY NOSE AND STEAL MY CHILDREN!!!!!" Naruto shrieked from the balcony, the said hell-sent rodent looked over at him, completely stunned with fear.

But I wasn't doing any better. My jumpiness took a turn for the worst and I fell off the couch, right on my shoulder, too. Sakura immediately leaped off the couch and crouched by my side to help me up.

I heard her stifle back a giggle and began to blush of embarrassment. I'd be so much better off if my face was just permanently red. I kept my face in the musky carpet and groaned. My shoulder was aching and I knew I'd surely feel it tomorrow.

I heard a glass door shut hastily and stomping feet approaching.

"Sasuke, are you okay!? Did he have a seizure and fall to the ground!!?" And I thought _I _was throwing things out of proportion.

"No, idiot. He just isn't used to your sudden..loudness, and fell off the sofa." She placed her hand over my shoulder as I lay there, not exactly confident that my face had returned to its pale color.

And if it did, I knew that just then, it was flaming all over again. Naruto had put the back of his hand to my cheek, checking for a fever or whatever. It was hard to think with the coolness of his skin against my face. It was nice in a way.

He turned my face to the side and I slowly opened my eyes to only see blue. He...he had laid himself down next to me and I could feel his breath on my face. I had no idea whether I should get up or remain there on the floor. Either way, I was in a trance, unable to look away from those eyes. Don't even try and say that you wouldn't have done the same.

"Well, well. This is quite weird." Kakashi commented, suddenly appearing in the room. My neck snapped back to look at him, again, brushing a part of me against Naruto. This time, it was my chin on his nose.

Naruto placed a hand on my forearm and used it for support as he lifted himself up. He offered me his hand and I slowly accepted it, aware of every nerve in my skin that was tingling with heat and nervousness from the contact. I could feel the slashes of calluses on his fingers and the warmth radiating from the center of his palm. But I think my hand was sweaty and clammy. Nothing can go perfectly.

Again, I felt Sakura's stare nailing me. It was almost like an itch. The kind that are right in that little space on your back that you can't reach. And once you finally _can _reach, it moves somewhere else that you feel, but still can't find.

So we all kind of stood there in the awkward silence. It reminded me of the times that I would accidentally say something wrong to my mom and she'd just glare at me in silence. The air would feel so thick that it felt like she had submerged my head underwater and my lungs couldn't take in any oxygen.. That is, until she would slap me so fast that it would take a few seconds for me to realize that she _had _slapped me. But I would definitely feel it the next day when the deep purple and red hand print on my cheek would be throbbing and stinging mercilessly.

I felt that unfortunately familiar heaviness on my lungs and didn't think to breath until Kakashi's hand was on my back and he asked me to breathe. More embarrassment, since I obviously am incapable at breathing on my own. Terrific.

Sakura somehow convinced herself to stop mentally judging me and her eyes drifted towards the clock on the wall. "OHMIGODI'mfreakinglatemovemovemove!!!" She shoved me back, since I was still trying to figure out what the hell she had just said. The wall was thankfully right behind me, so I didn't fall, I just hit the back of my head on it pretty bad. But before I could even nurse the growing lump there, Sakura had already charged out the door and I could hear her flying down the stair case from the hallway.

"Ah, that's right. Sakura is on hick duty today." Kakashi nodded wisely at his own realization.

"What's hick duty?" I temporarily forgot about my throbbing head.

"Sakura's working at the bar near by, and there's always a group of wasted hicks down there for her to kind of tolerate and kind of clean up after." Naruto explained.

"Kind of?"

"Well, her temper is..well, you see, she, um, she... She's got her limits, but they stretch out a bit more when there's cash on the line."

"Wait.. How old is she? I thought she was like seventeen or something."

"Saks? Nope! Twenty-two." He smiled proudly, as if the indirect compliment was aimed at him.

"I don't mean to kill the threesome here, but I was planning on sneaking off earlier. I have a date waiting, so here," Kakashi tossed me the key, which somehow I caught. "you'll be back way before I am." Aaannnddd... he left. Wow.

"Figures. Always trying to score a chick whenever he gets the opportunity. Whatever, let's go have our own fun." Naruto's eyes were narrowed with a wicked grin to match. I could tell he already had a plan in mind.

We walked away from the bright dropping sun, so at least I didn't have to squint. But that didn't make me feel much better, since the night life was slipping onto the streets, waiting for the sun to finally disappear and their later regretful parties to begin. I walked sort of next to and behind Naruto, not feeling my best at the moment.

"Hey, relax! Your gonna have fun! Just loosen up, would ya?" He messed with my hair and I felt a small smile on my lips. Just a small one.

He took me inside a shack-like place with a surfer and tiki-ish look to it. We grabbed a tiny table by the bar. I couldn't believe Naruto was already hungry. It was only a few short hours ago that we were eating at Johnny Rocket's.

"Okay, listen," He leaned over the table with his voice at a whisper. "We're waiting for Sakura so we can get her to pass us some booze later." He informed me.

"I-I'm six-"

"I know, I know. Under-aged. Same here, but who cares? You obviously haven't taken a risk before in your life. No wonder you're so uptight. Just don't worry about it." Yeah. Running away from home and a pair of violent and psycho parents is definitely child's play.

"But what if-"

"Dude, I won't let you get wasted."

"What if-"

"Nor will I get you in trouble, a.k.a. Arrested."

"..." I sat quietly with my hands clasped on the table. I didn't know what else to say, or in this case, _start _saying.

He gently slapped my shoulder as Sakura popped out of the back with an eyebrow raised in slight annoyance. She obviously knew what was going on. How many times had Naruto pulled this?

"Don't worry, you don't need to say a word! We'll be outta here as soon as we know a few beers will be waiting for us later!" He flashed a corny smile her way and she simply rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, go find something to do. Your such a horrible influence, you know that?" He widened his smile even more. Sakura rest a hand on the top of my head as she leaned over extremely close to my cheek. "The booze will be here, just get out and come back later." I really couldn't tell if that was some sort of threat, but I knew better than to stick around and find out later.

I quickly stood and anxiously looked over at Naruto with pleading eyes. He sighed and led us out. I could feel that unreachable itch on my back again.

We didn't have to walk far to find a party. Just down the block was the beach, and right on it was a crowd of people dancing and drinking with the insanely loud music pumping out of the speakers. Naruto grabbed my wrist and pulled me through and around the people until we reached the tight center of them all.

As uncomfortable as I would normally be, it wasn't as bad with Naruto there. He pretty much guided me until I was kind of dancing. Okay, it was more like just bobbing to the beat, but whatever.

He slung an arm back and grabbed a couple of bottles from the cooler being pulled around. He handed me one and I soon realized it was a beer. I felt my skin crawl just thinking about what my dad had told me he'd do to me if I ever dared to even taste any sort of alcoholic drink.

But as soon as I looked up, Naruto was already chugging it down and dancing even wilder than before. He laughed loudly and was just as hyper as the rest of the people squeezed around us. "Dude, just take a chug! I won't kill ya!" I swirled the poison around in the bottle, debating over whether or not I should. Dad or Naruto? Past or Present? Fear or Fun? To hell with it.

I tilted my head back and let the golden liquid pour down my throat. At first it was repulsively strong, but in a matter of seconds, it was just a bold flavor that was making standing straight a little more difficult.

I saw Naruto look at me strangely at then begin to smile as I began to be oblivious to the surrounding crowd, only paying attention to him and the beat of the music..

After awhile, a few more drinks were handed our way and after sipping the second, something clicked in my head and told me to stop. Something was wrong about it and guilt was already settling in. Naruto, on the other hand, kept taking them like free cash, barely able to stand now and was leaning onto me.

He shook the drunk fatigue from his head and actually seemed a little more in control now. "Dude, I can hold my fair share of drinks, trust me." He began to bounce around again as my head also seemed a little more steady, too.

Naruto suddenly stopped "dancing" and jammed his hand in his pocket until he was able to yank out his cell phone. He gestured for to stay as he swiftly glided out of the crowd to answer his phone. Now that he was gone, it felt weird and out of place to be standing around in the swarm of spazzing bodies.

I shifted my weight to one side, debating whether I should try to dance to blend in more. My timing couldn't have been worse, though. When I made that tiny little shift, my shoulder bumped into the guy behind me. In my defense, it was inevitable, seeing how close everyone was.

Anyways, I turned around to apologize, but found it impossible to find my voice. His arms were arched out away from his body and he was glaring at me. I was too distracted by the large soaking of beer on his shirt and the can he was smashing in his hand to really be bothered by his eyes at the moment.

But as soon as I somehow met his towering glare, the first thing that came to mind was one of those cartoon bulls with flaming red eyes and steam blown out of its ears and snout, blowing around the nose ring. Yeah, he pretty much resembled that.

I put my hands up defensively in front of my chest as I clumsily attempted to back up and create space between us. No way was I up for a fight. Ever.

It didn't matter, though. He replaced every step I took with an aggressive stomp, his lip curling up. I only got a glimpse of his stained teeth because that was the moment I knew I had no other option but to run. Just like I had done when I left home.

* * *

**Now, here's the dilema. Valentine's Day is Thursday and I have no freaking idea what to write about. This will be my first holiday fic and I want it to be..not bad. So send me some ideas or whatever is your fav couple ooorrr a memorable scenario a couple was put in. Just to give me an idea, lol. REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME!!!**

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	7. Chapter 7

I first would like to start off by apologizing for the horrible chapter last update. I really don't have an excuse, but I hope you all can forgive me. Lol, I already got my punishment, seeing as not too many people even glanced at it.. Oh well. Maybe next time. I'm getting a little bored with this story, so I'm gonna start wrapping it up in the next couple chapters, so it's almost over.

* * *

Shoving through the crowd, I was desperate to get away. I tripped a few times, but somehow made it out in one piece. The guy was right behind me, stumbling as well. He was so close at one point that his outstretched hands grazed my neck, trying to strangle me. I ran towards the buildings, hoping someone would see me and help.

I almost screamed, but a smaller crowd caught my eye. They were standing in front of an open bar, just hanging out. If I could just speed up a little, it would buy me a few seconds if he lost me in the crowd.

I pushed myself even harder and practically flew into the unsuspecting people. I didn't stop, either. I just kept running. Up ahead there was an alley, and plenty of them around here connected to streets on the other side, so it would definitely help to get past there.

My legs were stretching to their limits. I dared to look behind me and was a bit glad I didn't see the bastard. I skid to a halt as I reached the alley. But then my stomach churned. Dead end.

Regardless of my shock, this was no time for standing around like a moron. I dropped down behind a dumpster to hide.

_Plop plop.. plap plop.. plap plap.. plop.. _I peered past the dumpster anxiously, praying that they wouldn't find me. I laced my fingers together and pressed them near my eyes. I inhaled sharply, halting a sob that was expanding in my gut...

_They_, as in the guy and my parents. I realized how foolish of a mistake I had made, thinking I could handle everything out on my own like this. Father was right, I _am _the most retarded kid on the earth.

The adrenaline rush soon died down and my legs and heart throbbed simultaneously from the strain I had put them under. I covered my eyes and shuddered at the thought of any of those monsters finding me.

And what about Naruto? By now he must've noticed that I wasn't there anymore. He would probably be worried, not knowing where I am. Still, I'd rather him be worried than me beat to an unidentifiable pulp.

The grime from the cold dumpster was damp through my shirt and brought up another fit of sobs, scratching up my throat. I fought to hold them back, fearing they'd give me away to the listening drunk. I looked up into the empty and unreachable sky, trying to rid myself of the shaking. God only knows how I get myself so deep in shit.

_Naruto.._

The foot came crashing into my jaw, forcing my head to smack back against the dumpster. I could barely see straight but didn't need to to know whose foot it was. As my body started to slump to the side, another blow came, this time right at my gut. I felt it through my back and up my spine, paralyzing me for a moment.

Again, a kick to chest caused me hit back against the dumpster and fall forward and vomit up all of the alcohol and whatever else I still had rotting my insides. I sort of heard the man grunt, probably in disgust, and he kneed me to the head before finally walking off.

_..please find me._

My focus drifted back and forth, my vision becoming hazy, then not. I lay there, not at all comfortable, but too tired to move. My whole body ached and tightened with ghostly cramps, threatening to crumble me up.

More footsteps echoed in my direction. The guy probably got his pals to rid of my body so no one would find out. I didn't move, though. Maybe if they thought I was dead, they'd just flop me into the dumpster.

I felt firm hands grip my shoulders and slowly pull me up so I was leaning against the brick wall. "Sasuke, you there? Hang in there, man." I managed to crack my eyes open and see Naruto's outline in the dark.

I sucked in a jagged breath, bringing myself closer to an awake state. He dragged his fingertips across my face and stopped when I winced. He pulled his hand back and examined the blood staining his hand.

"Where else did he hurt you?" His voice held deep hatred and surprised me a bit. I slowly brought my hand over my stomach and left it there. He pulled it away delicately and somehow managed to rid me of my shirt.

Even now, as I was fighting to stay conscious, I still was able to blush. The darkness was officially my friend. He again started to feel over my body, stopping when I grunted or winced. His touch was so light, it sent chills through me. My skin burned under the tips of his fingers, and I was sure he'd feel the heat.

My breath hitched when he reached my chest, so he pulled back immediately, mistaking my sudden change in breathing for pain. He sighed and got from his knees down to just sitting in front of me.

"I saw you running with that guy behind you, but I guess you didn't hear me. You're not in horrible shape and don't have any broken bones, just a load of aches and bruises. Plus the minor gash on your forehead. Uhm, I don't want to take you to the hospital...cause.. They'd find out you were drinking and send you to court, or..." his voice trailed off.

He brought himself to lean against the wall next to me and shifted my body so I was laying down with my head on his lap. It hurt my muscles at first, but I either got used to it or was too distracted by Naruto.

"...they'd find out you ran away and get your parents.." His words were followed by many questions in my mind. I began to feel dizzy, my stomach knotting and going numb. This would be the end of it. They'd get my parents and they'd take me far away so they could miss killing me by a drop of blood. I'd have to stay alive for it to be a punishment, of course. But wait..he said..he said _wouldn't _take me..

But how did they find out about them..?

"How..?" I croaked.

"Kakashi was pretty suspicious about you. He was a substitute teacher once and knows how we think. That was him on the phone earlier. He had gone to check out websites for missing kids...and...he found you listed near the top."

I didn't really know what to say. I mean, what could I say?

"...Oh.." That was the one word I could manage from my mouth.

A glimmer of light from someone's flashlight lit Naruto's foxy smile. As I finally let go and rest, my worries were put to rest as well. My heart calmed and my head was imprinted with that smile.

_I'm gonna be okay.._

-

-

-

I awoke to the smell of sour medication and felt straps tightening around my arms progressively. I groaned a little, letting whoever was there know that I was awake.

"Chill out, I'm bandaging you up." Sakura's voice reprimanded.

My eyes cracked open and I watched as she finished mummifying my limbs. She ruffled my hair and gave an amused smirk.

"So how's our little runaway doing?" She asked mockingly.

I looked away, full of embarrassment. She grabbed my chin and forced me to look straight at her as she sat on the apparent sofa I was laying on.

I managed to avert my gaze elsewhere, avoiding her glare. I soon realized that it was Kakashi's sofa that I was laying on. My eyes traveled past Sakura and toward the balcony. It was barely light outside. Most likely a little after five.

"Look, you." I obeyed immediately at her sharp demand, not in any shape to piss her off. Nor would I ever be. "I had to leave my shift early to treat you, so you definitely owe me." It was then that I noticed the dullness in her previously bright eyes. It was obvious that they were suddenly so dead because of exhaustion and I began to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry.." My voice barely interrupted the silence.

She let out a sigh and gave me a lopsided smile. "Just get well soon." She checked the bandage on my forehead before getting up.

She was walking for the door and suddenly stopped in her tracks. "I'll be back to further question your sexuality after I get some rest." And she left.

I'm sure my enthusiasm was radiating all the way to China at that moment.

I was resting peacefully, despite the shit load of bruises and sores blanketing and hidden all over and in my body. Kakashi later came in and stood by my side, thinking, I'd like to assume.

"By now, I guess you already heard what I was actually doing yesterday, seeing as Naruto didn't take you to the hospital." He crouched down by my side and studied my face, making me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Are..Are you going to call my parents?" I asked shakily.

"I was considering it, but have yet to decide upon it. Mind telling me why you ran away in the first place?"

Should I tell him or risk having him call? Would he even believe me if I told him?

"If I don't get a story here, I can just go grab the phone and-"

"I'll tell you! Please, just don't call anyone."

_The breeze was too weak to dry up the humidity. The soles of my shoes slapped the pavement as I ran along the sidewalk. All the houses seemed to tower over me hauntingly, but I ignored them. I had a reason for being out alone._

_The sun beat down on my back as I knocked on my neighbor's door. The cars were out front and I knew he was home. Mr. Ghorra was always home. _

_After what seemed like decades, the door opened up patiently and there stood the man of the house smiling warmly at me. "Well, hello Sasuke! How are you today?" He asked kindly._

_I heard my mother yelling my name down the street. I only had a few moments to speak up._

"_Uhm.. My mother.. She, uhm.,"_

"_Sasuke!" She was only a few houses down now._

"_She's right over there. Is something the matter?" He looked down at me suspiciously._

"_She.. No matter what I do, she hits-" _

"_Sasuke! What on earth were you thinking!? Your but ten years old and you go running out of the house for no reason! Hello there, Mr. Ghorra. I'm sorry about this. He's just so full of energy."_

_He ignored her and continued to stare down at me with her gripping my shoulders._

"_Hits what?" I could feel the grim line on her face._

"_..me.." I answered._

_He looked up at my mother, a representative of the Neighborhood Crime Watch, cheery picnic party baker, the woman who always offers to pet sit when neighbors leave town and he said-_

"_Sas-"_

"_What!? Sasuke, honey, who hits you!?" She faked worry and had panic written across her face, which was probably real, though._

_I looked up at Mr. Ghorra and just by the look of relief in his eyes, I knew it was useless. And it would be, for the rest of my years._

I took a deep breath, still not sure if I was doing the smart thing. Either way, I continued.

"Ever since I was able to crawl, my parents have..abused me." My voice shook at the last part.

"Physically?" He asked calmly, not at all seeming like he didn't believe me.

"And mentally. They always would tell me how worthless or stupid I am.. And, even when I'm sure I didn't do anything.." A sob coughed up weakly and a few tears leaked. I glanced over at him, yet he seemed unphased.

"They'd beat me.." Another roll of tears. "..**hard..**" My voice shook.

He was quiet. But not as if in thought, more like he was still listening, even though I had finished talking.

"Come out from there, Naruto."

* * *

I think there will be 2 or 3 more chapters, so just hang in there! Also, please go ahead and check out my profile and vote on my poll!

Review, not matter how crappy you thought this was!!!

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	8. Chapter 8

**I just had a panic attack. I was looking for the draft I had written, but I couldn't find it! I was freaking out and emptied my school bag, binders, even my drawers! (I tend to put stuff with my socks.) **

**Finally, I found it already saved to my computer. It turns out that I forgot that I had typed it up last week..**

**Also, I have big news! I got accepted to DASH! And New World! (big art schools) But I'm going to DASH. I want to go into film or sumthing, so I'd be better off there. But honestly, I think I really just want to open my own coffee shop. That would be so cool.. **

* * *

**Recap**

I took a deep breath, still not sure if I was doing the smart thing. Either way, I continued.

"Ever since I was able to crawl, my parents have..abused me." My voice shook at the last part.

"Physically?" He asked calmly, not at all seeming like he didn't believe me.

"And mentally. They always would tell me how worthless or stupid I am.. And, even when I'm sure I didn't do anything.." A sob coughed up weakly and a few tears leaked. I glanced over at him, yet he seemed unphased.

"They'd beat me.." Another roll of tears. "..**hard..**" My voice shook.

He was quiet. But not as if in thought, more like he was still listening, even though I had finished talking.

"Come out from there, Naruto."

**End Recap**

Naruto silently stepped out from around the corner. He was staring down at his feet, wringing his wrists. His eyes were shadowed with grief or embarrassment, maybe both, but I couldn't tell. 

I felt my heart throbbing all through my body, the sight was too much. He was-

"I have to go. I uh, promised Hinata we'd go to the movies."

"Naru-" Slam. Silence was right on its tail. "to.." Kakashi finished, sighing.

He looked over at me, obviously to study my reaction. I didn't want to look at all affected, so I returned the stare. It was when he half-smirked that I knew it was pointless and gave up.

"Listen to me, Sasuke. What you told me..." He sighed again. "..You know it's a big deal." 

I nodded. Well, _no shit _it's a big deal. If it wasn't, I'd be freaking back with my parents drinking milk with freaking cookies!

"As I'm sure you can guess, he really wasn't expecting that. Regardless, he had no reason to be here from the start and I assure you it won't go ignored." He was trying to get me to crack a smile, so I twitched my lips for a second. He _was_ trying, so I guess it was only the nice thing to do.

"Rest a bit longer. I'll bring you some food later. In a day or so, you'll be on your feet again." He reassured me.

I nodded again. 

He left again. 

All was silent again. 

And I began to cry.

* * *

The next couple of days went by slowly and nothing of importance happened or occurred. The most excitement I got out of my immobility on that sofa was watching the squirrel that had somehow shoved a stick in its mouth as it fought off a rat that was trying to get seeds from the bird feeder. It was that bad.

I think the one thing that kept me pretty occupied was the hallway past the front door. As I lay there, I would listen to the neighbors' children race up and down the halls or an elderly couple complain about junk while carrying groceries to their apartment. 

But more often I would hear random people walking by, and my heart would race like the kids, desperately hoping it was Naruto dropping by. The footsteps would continue on by, though. Never once did they stop at the door.

That was when I was by myself. When Kakashi was home, I'd ask him how much longer I had to stay on the sofa, and he'd keep telling me it wouldn't be any longer than a day or so. 

Actually, going back to the most exciting part of my immobility, scratch that part about the legendary battle between the squirrel and the rat. The most "thrilling" part was going to the bathroom. 

Kakashi tends to leave at odd hours and come home just as unpredictably. So whenever I could catch him, he'd help me shuffle to the bathroom to pee or whatever. But that's not the end of it. 

If I had to complete other business besides peeing, he'd have to help me. Sort of. He didn't stay in there with me or anything, but still.. There was one incident that really made me wish he did.

After I'd finish doing youknowwhat, I'd kind of slide to the edge of the seat to pull my pants up. But somehow my foot got stuck in the leg part, and I fell over. Mind you, my pants and boxers are still up only mid-calf.

Kakashi came in after hearing me fall, and I could _feel_ him trying to hold back a laugh. And I don't blame him. I mean, my ass is in the air for all to see, and I'm face down on the bathroom floor. 

So, yeah. That was actually the highlight of my stay. 

Thank god that it's over.

Now, I'm way better and only have a few tiny bruises on my back. Nothing painful, just little brown and green blotches. Besides, I've had worse done to me.. If you catch my drift.

I was sitting on the sofa with the news on television droning on. I wasn't really listening, though. I was too busy leafing through the newspaper ads, comparing prices on apartments in the area. I'd definitely get an apartment in this building, but they all are surprisingly full.

So right now, I'm going crazy, since every single ad is for the crappiest holes ever that are priced higher than a truck-load of crack. And people were buying. The apartments, I mean.

There was a faint knock on the door, and I slowly got up to answer it. Kakashi got used to not always taking his keys, since I was there a lot.

When I answered the door, it wasn't Kakashi, but Naruto.

"Uh, hey." He half mumbled.

"Hi.." My voice was no stronger than his.

"I was wondering if we could go for a walk?" He questioned.

"I can't, uhm, Kakashi isn't-"

"Don't worry about him, he's at a bar with my uncle Jiraiya. He won't be back for a good few hours."

"Uh, okay, then." I shrugged. 

We walked inside and he stood by the door frame as I went to go put some shoes on. When we walked out, he didn't say a word and I didn't ask a question. Not even about where we were going. The air was stiff, just like him.

* * *

**This chapter is without a doubt short, but I'm STILL trying to figure out what to do with the ending. Sorry!**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note to my editor:**

**It's the same for my other story, I wanna use the DocX instead of emailing for convenience. It's difficult to keep paragraphs properly spaced and such as well as the quotes in conversations otherwise. So as soon as you establish a connection on DocX, I'll send you the chapter drafts. Thank you for your understanding;)**

* * *

I trailed after him outside, noticing how nice the weather was today. There was a few people in shorts and tank tops headed to the beach with huge sunglasses and coolers to last a month. A couple of clouds drifted past, blocking some of the sun's merciless rays.

Naruto shuffled his feet along the sidewalk, deep in thought. I wanted to say something, but what? So, I just followed along quietly..waiting for him to break the silence between us.

The moment finally came when we were two blocks away from the apartment.

"Sorry about the eavesdropping." His eyes stayed transfixed on a parked truck in front of us as he leaned against the wall of the drugstore we stopped at.

"Hn. It's okay." I shifted awkwardly, trying to find my own object to stare at. I picked the "No Loitering" sign that loomed over Naruto's head.

"I asked you to come with me 'cause I'm feeling kinda guilty about it. I mean, I grew up with Kakashi since my folks never around. I ended up spending nights over at his place and stuff. My dad came up to me one day and was all, 'Hey, your mom and I have been thinking and we believe it's best you just stay with Kakashi now. We're having some.. marriage problems.'". He glanced over at me once, then back at the blue gas-sucker.

"Sounds pretty bad.." I found myself mumbling.

"Not as bad as you, though. I'm actually lucky. They just subtly kicked my ass to the curb. Yours seemed to just kick your ass." Even though the comment was a bit harsh, I ended up laughing.

He looked at me, a little surprised that I found his comment funny. I guess he didn't mean to say it, judging by his expression.

"Let's go get some drinks." I shot him a crazed look. After what happened last time I had a drink or two, I definitely don't wanna take a walk down Memory Lane.

"Not alcohol, sodas or something. Dude, I'm not _that _retarded." He stuck his tongue out at me and marched into the store. The whole time we were in there, I couldn't stop thinking about his mouth.

We left after we bought two bottles of flavored water. Again, we were back on the streets. But this time, the awkwardness had passed and we were walking side by side down the sidewalk.

"It still bothers me a lot, but it helped to finally tell someone and have them actually believe me." I explained.

"I can imagine. I think I would've killed myself or my parents by now if I were in your position."

"Yeah.."

"Well, now that we've passed some heart-to-heart secrets, it seems appropriate to let you in on another secret of mine." We kept walking and I grew curious as to what his secret was. But I was mostly flattered and giddy that he had chosen _me _to confide in.

"I don't really think there's an easy way to bring it up, so I'll just say it. I'm gay." He turned and gave me a perky smile. Before I could even utter an 'Oh', he started talking again.

"Well, it's not really a secret, since everyone knows. I'm surprised Kakashi didn't tell you yet. Or Sakura. Geez, the fact that she didn't tell you is super weird. She talks almost as much as me!" He threw his arms up dramatically.

I nodded, since I had a clue as to why she chose to keep this bit of information away from me. But then it hit me. She is suspicious of my sexuality, so she probably didn't want to bring up Naruto's.. Especially after that elevator incident that lead to her first set of questions. God, that was weird.

"Sasuke? Hey, you okay? Don't tell me you're a homophobe or something." My head snapped to his direction with wide eyes.

"No no no! Of course not! Sorry, I was just spacing out. Really."

He shrugged and grinned at me, his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, if it really does bother you, I promise not to make out with a guy in front of you." I gave him the same lopsided grin.

We walked a few more blocks talking about nothing in particular except Kakashi's random hours on dates and stuff. When our bottles were empty to the last drop, he grabbed them and tossed both into a dumpster next to a restaurant on the corner.

I kept walking, but stopped when I noticed he wasn't with me. I turned around and saw him croutching down, staring at the curb below his toes. When I got closer, I noticed he was staring into the gutter.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, mimicking his actions and also got down to take a look.

He pointed at a lone penny sitting dangerously on the edge of the cement, daring to fall into the sewer. "That penny should be in someone's wallet or in a register. I mean, that's what they're made, right? It's a pity that it got shoved to the side like this, left to fall down into the sewer. A waste, really."

I looked up from the lost penny and stared at him as he continued to watch it. A small smile rested at his lips. His voice picked up again and I looked back into the gutter. If someone was watching us, I'm sure they'd think we were high or something. That or homeless.

"It can't be too happy either, being where it is. I think it needs some help, to get where it really belongs." He reached down and picked up the penny before turning to me with a foxy smile spread along his sun-kissed face.

"You can have it. You guys seem to have a lot in common." He dropped it in my palm and got up, signaling that we were gonna walk again. He was still ahead of me, since I was walking behind, staring at the penny in my hand now.

A small car honking its horn caught my attention and I noticed it was Sakura driving next to me. "We need to talk later. I'm well rested now, as are you. I'll pick you up for dinner tonight." Before I could say anything, like, oh, I don't know... No, maybe? She drove off. Naruto didn't even notice. Wow.

I remember when I was laying on the sofa and she had come to help me.

_She let out a sigh and gave me a lopsided smile. "Just get well soon." She checked the bandage on my forehead before getting up._

_She was walking for the door and suddenly stopped in her tracks. "I'll be back to further question your sexuality after I get some rest." And she left._

Man, she was dead serious about this. Joy.. She couldn't force me to go and if I stayed with Naruto, she'd never find me.

"Shit Sasuke, come on! I just realized I'm late for my interview!! Hurry!" He started to dash down the sidewalk, forcing me to speed up as well.

I'm pretty fit, so it wasn't hard. But my legs were a little stiff, so it took a few minutes for them to loosen. Soon enough I was running along side him, racing to his car. "Get in!" He yelled frantically as he threw himself into the front seat.

"I'm going with you?" I asked while he fumbled with the keys.

"I'm not gonna leave you here alone, you've spent too much time indoors." The screech of the tires filled the air as we ripped out of the residential parking lot. And hit a bush.

"What interview?" I squeaked, realizing I had been holding my breath.

"I need a job to pay for my rent and shit, so I want to work at T.B.I. Alive." His driving was seriously making me sweat.

"Uhm, what's T.B.I. Alive?"

"A weirdo cafe. The pay is pretty decent, and the work isn't heavy." My head almost hit the window as he made a sharp left turn at about sixty miles per hour.

"What made you suddenly remember the interview?"

"I saw a pot hole in the road."

"...Okay.." We suddenly stopped in front of a small strip of shops.

"Alright, there it is! Come on!" He practically fell out of the car, so anxious to meet the given time for his interview. Maybe he should apply for a job as a stunt double or something..

I followed him to the corner shop, but at a sane pace. When I reached the door, the first thing I heard was him scream "WHAT!?".

"What do you mean I'm a FREAKING DAY EARLY!!" His voice carried probably through the walls to the neighboring businesses.

He somewhat collected himself and apologized quietly to the stunned cashier and sheepishly walked out with me in tow by the arm. When we were standing by the car, he ruffled his hair and sighed.

"I'm officially flabbergasted. I'm pretty sure that word doesn't fit the situation, but it sounds like how I'm feeling anyways." I nodded, sort of understanding him.

"It'll be okay." I tried comforting him.

"Yeah, I just feel bad about dragging you out here and driving all suicidal." Again, he scratched his head. This time he let out a nervous laugh to compliment it as well.

"I'm alive." I said dryly.

"Hold on, I got a text." He pulled out his cheerfully beeping phone and read the incoming message. "Uh, Sakura says she wants to take you on a private tour of local apartments so you can find a place." He seemed a bit surprised and confused by this request.

I wanted to decline the offer, but Naruto would want an explanation and I myself don't really know what I'm doing or the answers to the questions Sakura was _really _gonna ask me.

"Tell her I'm on the way.."

* * *

Review, review, review!

hmm... sakura's confrontation.. will she get answers? and if she does, will they be true? and what about kakashi and naruto? what has kakashi been up to and will naruto get the job? i know, it's so suspenseful, lol.

Oh, and on a serious note:

I just posted a one-shot called His World. It's a sasusaku, it honestly has NOTHING AT ALL to do with them. It's 400 words and truly just a message I want everyone to read and be aware of. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read it I'm not asking you to review it even. Just read it. Once you read it, it'll make sense and I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you all.

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, people. If you really can't remember shit from the last chapter, skim the end if the recap doesn't help. Orrr... I'll just tell you. Yeah, that works.**

**So, Sakura was making those plans to meet Sasuke to further question him on his sexuality after he and Naruto spent the afternoon together and stuff. Naruto had told Sasuke he's gay, in case you forgot. So yeah, now this starts after Naru and Sasu get to Kakashi's place to wait for Sakura to pick him up.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

**I seriously have the greatest editor in the freaking world! She totally nailed everything I asked of her in this chapter and more. Thank you, you rock. raveresque-fantastique, I promise to take your advice and appreciate your support and help.**

* * *

Recap

"Hold on, I got a text." He pulled out his cheerfully beeping phone and read the incoming message. "Uh, Sakura says she wants to take you on a private tour of local apartments so you can find a place." He seemed a bit surprised and confused by this request.

I wanted to decline the offer, but Naruto would want an explanation and I myself don't really know what I'm doing or the answers to the questions Sakura was _really _gonna ask me.

"Tell her I'm on the way.."

End Recap

* * *

We drove back to Kakashi's place and once there, sat on the hood of the car. The day was dripping with humidity and I felt my skin grow sticky and gross. I looked over at Naruto and it was like a picture of perfection. He seemed completely unaffected by the weather. Damn him...

Sakura pulled up in her small yellow Mini Cooper, her smile bright with her secret motives. She waved cheerfully to us, especially to me. Damn her... She hopped out and Naruto walked over to her for a hug. I stayed where I was, noticing the quiet voices they were using. Secret crap, I guess. She wasn't telling him what was going on, right? That'd totally just defeat the purpose... Maybe they were just.. I don't know! Damn them _both_...

"Sasuke-kuuunnn! Come on! Time to go!" Sakura called cheerily, despite the few steps away she was.

"..Coming.." I mumbled unhappily, not at all feeling the same excitement she was.

"Alright, I'll leave him with you, then. I'll see you guys around!" With that, Naruto hopped back into his black SUV and sped off to God-knows-where. As soon as he was around the corner, her sweet sugar-coated smile mutated into one of pure sadistic desire. I swear I heard her cackle.

"Now, hop in. Time to find you a place!" She got back in and I slowly took my time, debating over whether or not it'd be best to just run. Would I be able to make it..? I wasn't sure how fast she could run, so I finally gave in and closed myself inside the small box with wheels. She peeled out of the lot, still smiling. It was actually getting kind of creepy now..

"So," She began, less enthusiastically. "do you have anything you wish to share with me?"

"No." I answered flatly, folding my arms against my chest.

"I see. Well, maybe after some driving."

We sat in completely stiff silence for about ten minutes or so until she drove us to the mall. Whatever she had planned, I don't know. But I was very close to shitting myself.

She waited until I pulled myself out of the damn car so she could flash another oh-so innocent smile at me. Grr her to Hell. Not only that, but she locked arms with me. After a few seconds of walking, I noticed how inconspicuously firm her hold on me was. She thought I was gonna run!So we entered the mall with her commenting occasionally on a few of the displayed items on the mannequins. She was taking us directly to the food court, I guess this was to be the interrogation room.

An empty table caught her eye and she yanked me down into the chair in front of her, eyes filled with determination. I knew something was going to come from my mouth that I _really_ don't want to share. Something about Naruto and me.

"Spill the beans, the pan is sizzling. What are you?"

We were hunched over the tiny round table. I'm sure people walking by were thinking we were a cute couple. Yeah, me and Ms. Sadist-from-Hell are truly meant to be.

"I don't know, confused?"

"Okay, we're getting somewhere.." She sighed, though still seemed motivated by her nosiness.

"Hn.."

"How about I tell you a secret to see if it helps you figure out your own?"

"Uhm, is it your secret to tell or someone else's who doesn't know you're sharing it with others?" I stared her right in the eye and she seemed a little bit taken back. She recovered almost immediately though.

"He won't mind." I raised my eyebrow with curiosity.

"Fine.."

"Naruto's gay." She kinda shrugged it out as if I had been asking her how her day was or something.

"I uh, I know." Well, he told me. Duh.

"How!?" She whispered harshly, coming closer to confine our words to just us and not any nosy people nearby.

"He told me. Today, before you offered to take me to go apartment hunting."

"Ah. Okay, then. So, when he told you this, were you happy?"

"I don't know." I looked down at my arms that were folded on the table.

"Well, were you pissed?"

"No."

"God, you're just a bundle of help, now aren't you?" Even though her sarcastic reply really should have meant that she was giving up, the questions continued.

"Did he talk about hot guys or old boyfriends?"

"Not really..?" A spark went off in her eye.

"What did he say!?"

"He promised not to make out with a guy in front of me or something.."

"And?"

"What?" I asked, definitely peeved.

"Did you feel jealous or anything?"

"Well, no, but I guess a little..something." I was determined to hold her off.

"Something what?" She pestered, leaning in closer to me.

"Just.. odd, maybe."

"Bad or good?"

"Bad."

"Do you ever picture the two of you as more than friends?"

"Um, I've never done that before."

"What about me?" I looked up to see if she was serious. She was.

"No."

"Kakashi?"

"Nope."

"Well, do it now."

"Do what?"

"Ugh, close your eyes." I did.

"Now, picture you and I holding hands."

"..."

"I lean on your shoulder, your arms circling my waist to bring us into a sweet hug.."

"..."

"You lean down as I look up and we share a long kiss."

"..."

"Anything?" She asked. I opened my eyes.

"Not really."

"Well, what if you kissed her?"

She pointed over at a girl with wearing a thin but long-sleeved grey shirt with jean shorts that went mid-thigh. Her hair was a fiery orange, completely natural and wavy almost to her elbow. She was pretty, I guess.

"Hn."

"You know what?"

"Wha-" She had leaned over and pulled us together for a firm kiss. I couldn't believe she was kissing me. I mean, my first kiss went to this woman who was trying me to admit I was gay. Come on!

"There. Anything?" She seemed so unaffected by what she had just done, so I would do the same.

"Nothing except my annoyance."

"Sorry about that. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Hn.."

"Back to the imagination thing.. Close your eyes again."

"Now who?"

I already knew.

"Naruto."

"..."

"You two are sitting in a movie, arms touching on the arm rest."

Not just who, but...

"..."

"He puts his arm on yours, tracing circles with his fingers on your hand."

...everything...

"..."

"His arm is lifted and lays across your shoulders, bringing you closer."

"..."

"His cheek caresses yours, warm and smooth."

...But also nothing.

"..."

"His face turns toward you and your eyes lock with his, so close."

"..."

"Your noses touch and he brings his lips over yours, sucking until-"

"Stop!" I yell. Thankfully, the food court is loud enough to prevent my outburst from drawing in much attention.

"What?" I could tell by her voice that I had shocked her.

"Just stop," my voice was lowered. "I don't want to do this anymore. I'm not gay."

I was walking away, off to find a bus stop to take me back to Kakashi's place. I needed to keep searching those ads for an apartment.

"Sasuke, you can't actually believe walking away from me will help." She was almost jogging to keep up with me.

"So what?" I kept myself cold and locked away.

"The possibility is still there. Just because you might've been enjoying the fantasy doesn't mean it's bad!"

"I didn't enjoy it." I growled, glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

"You were flipping blushing!!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Why are you so scared? Being gay isn't a bad thing!"

"I'm not gay!" With that, I walked out the double door exit and continued to stride out into the never-ending parking lot in search of a bus stop or a cliff to jump off of. Preferably the former, though.

XxXxXx

None of the nearby bus stops headed directly back to the area the complex was in, so I walked a few blocks, checking the signs of every bus stop. No luck. I only had enough change for one bus. Soon I recognized a strip of shops to be the one Naruto had taken me for the job interview he was a day early to. It was quite busy now. I guess the crowds rolled in around five-ish. As I was just about to pass it, I noticed another bus stop. Quickly, I ran toward it, praying it was the one I was looking for. The sign had my stop listed, so I released my held breath and fell down onto the bench to wait. Only a few minutes until the next bus.

I looked around, watching cars go to park and leave. One lady was screaming at a guy for almost hitting her bumper. Off to the corner of the lot was a couple kissing. I squinted, trying to see a face or something. It was hard, since hands were cupping cheeks and they were...well, very into it...

The grumble of the giant bus motor was getting closer, but I still was oddly curious about the couple. Both had short hair, one a bloody red shade, the other a bright blonde. Right when the bus pulled up, the red head pulled away and ran toward me, the bus.

He had jumped on before me, since I was staring at the other person. Those bright blue eyes, tanned skin slightly flushed... Holy fucker, it was Naruto. I got on the bus, slipped in my change and sat down, eyes still wide, but now watering.

I knew everything about nothing.

* * *

**Has anyone seen that commercial for Nationwide car insurance where the two ladies upstairs are talking about the second one's cute yellow car and the insurance and then a couple outside downstairs are fighting, dropping furniture onto her car by mistake from the 5th floor during the fight??**

**I will write a one-shot for whoever finds out what kind of car that it is. You can go to nationwide's website and check out the commercial if you have no idea what I'm talking about. Again, one-shot for whoever finds out what model it is!!**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	11. Summer Note

**As is the same with many of you readers, the school year is at its last days. You're excited to leave, yet sad if you're going to a new school like I am. But before you should even be allowed to think of such things, there are the "awful and heinous" final exams, as one of my Family Guy-obsessed friends would put it. **

**I am a victim of such a sadistic test of patience, sanity, memory and bladder control. Study time is NOW and my finals aren't complete until the last bell rings at the very last second I am obligated to sit in a classroom at my current school.. So... I wanted to let everyone know that I'm gonna be updating over the summer frequently to fill up my spare time/ make up for not updating.**

**I am released from my prison of so-called "education" and the "pathway to a bright and prosperous future" as of June 5, 2008. I am scratching off the days... God, I can't wait.**

**You might or might not be interested in the following information, which tells of my personal plans, but for the scarce few who might give a shit, please continue.**

**I get out on the 5th and am out all of June and July and I think the first few days of August. I'll be going to a "teen youth camp" for June on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays starting the second week of June. July I am required to spend at my future high school for orientation and art stuff. Yes, it's an art school if you haven't already been informed.**

**My PLAN is to write up a chapter on Tuesdays and Thursdays and send out a chapter a week.. My PLAN. My _goal _is to finish Not As Planned and Penny In The Gutter by the end of the month or mid-July. I want to start up another story that has been itching at my brain...**

**So yeah, there you have it. This is gonna maybe sound stalkerish/freako-ish, but I like hearing your plans for the summer, complaints of school, gushing of crushes and such. So don't hesitate to PM me OH!! CHECK OUT MY LATEST POLL!! I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT, mUaHaHaHaHaAaA...**

**ALSOOOOOOO... I'll start posting playlists in a few chapters (like.. only a couple songs, though.) to just be random and 'cause I like music. Yeah.**

**This author note is very very very very berry extremely long and deserves an award. Well, it's 438 words...**

**Happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll just make this short and to the point. I've seriously lost all interest in this fic, so I'm choosing to discontinue it. If you really really wanted to know how it ends and stuff, here it is:**

**Sasuke's really hurt and feeling alone since Naruto had made out with Gaara (he was the guy working at the store Naruto interviewed for) and Naruto explains he did it so Gaara would put a good word in for him. Naruto thinks Sasuke's insecurity is cute, and kisses him.**

**They become a couple, Sasuke being the shy one while Naruto would take the lead. Then they see Missing posters. Across the country, Sasuke's parents were looking for him...! And they were in Florida after being led there by clues and such. A gigantic lotto sized reward was being offered. People were looking for him, wanting the cash.**

**Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi hid him in the apartment for weeks, hoping they'd just leave thinking it was a false trail. But soon cop cars roll up. DUNDUNDUUUNNN... With no time at hand, Naruto runs with Sasuke into Kakashi's closet full of crap and clothes. Sakura and Kakashi fake being lovers and get into it to distract the cops. When they ask for Sasuke, they play dumb. THey brake in, looking for him. Sasuke silently cries, afraid.**

**Naruto kisses him, promising to save him. Finally the police leave, though. Sasuke breaks down, so terrified. But then they come back and grab him, arresting Naruto for kidnapping.**

**Sasuke is taken home and beaten...savagely. He almost dies and is sent to the hospital. The damage is so bad, the doctors don't believe the parents' story about him just having a major accident or something. They call police, parents arrested for battery and child abuse. Naruto is released, Sasuke finds him and they all live happily ever after. The end.**

**Sorry guys, just wasn't into it.**

**Happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


End file.
